


Time of the Month - How the gang react/look after you

by AceLucky



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is lovely and helpful, Friendship, Hugs, Kisses, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Pep talks, Periods, Reader Insert, Self Care, Time of the Month, Understanding, care, close friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: I couldn't really think of a title for this as it's a series of head canons about different characters and how they would look after you/distract you when you're on your period. I rated it 'mature' as there's some references to sexual activity. I've left it open as I want to write more (especially for Dutch, Kieran, Karen and Tilly, but probably will end up doing most characters)





	Time of the Month - How the gang react/look after you

  _Charles_  

  * Charles is super helpful, he understands it’s just one of those things and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about (He’d be fond of reminding you of this).
  * Though he’d feel really bad every time and feel a little helpless
  * He’d see the signs before others do (and certainly wouldn’t make hormone jokes if you’re in a mood) and he’d make sure he let you know he was always here for you if you wanted to talk.
  * If you were particularly emotional and there wasn’t much going on in camp/mission wise, he’d take you with him hunting (or fishing if you wanted, even though hunting is more his thing). A chance to breathe without the rest of the gang round you.
  * You can definitely talk to him about all your feelings and irrational fears, he’d give you big hugs and hold you tight all the while you cried and wipe your tears away.
  * King of providing you with chocolate, candy, anything else you need to feel better, and reminding you you’re still beautiful.
  * He’d also be the one to go to if you’re ‘caught short’ on a mission and need cloth to put in your underwear. No questions asked. His hand reassuringly on your shoulder before embrace, “I’ve got your back remember? Always.”
  * He’d let you curl up with him by the camp fire if you were feeling blue, wrap a shirt round your shoulders to keep you warm and let you rest your head on his shoulder.
  * If you were dating Charles, he’d want to keep reassuring you that you were beautiful, comparing you to the stars at night. He’d brush your hair for you if you asked and offer if you don’t.
  * He’d be totally okay with having sex during your period, the man loves you and would hate to abstain for several days/a week every month. But bottom line is, it would always be down to you.



_Arthur_

  * Arthur is a little more awkward than Charles, it’s no fault of his own, it’s just how it is. But he is a good listener.
  * You know if you need someone to go to and vent, he’s happy to sit there and actually listen, as opposed to pretending to. “Listen……I, I’m always here for you, if you need me…I mean sometimes i’m not here, I..ahh..look, you know, I’m here.”
  * He’d share some of his drawings with you, telling you stories from when he made the entry in his journal to try and distract you.
  * Like Charles, he’d also take you fishing, sometimes you can sit for an hour without saying a word, but just being sat with him, listening to him humming or whistling makes you feel safe.
  * He’d check on you in your tent before you sleep to make sure you were comfy and provide extra pillows or blankets if needed.
  * If you and Arthur were an item, he’d take you out for dinner, maybe pay for a night in a hotel so you could sleep in a cosy, warm bed and have a decent bath where he’d scrub you down.



_Sadie_

  * Sadie is perfect for these situations. She can do the whole ‘mum’ thing if it’s necessary, especially if you’re much younger and still not used to what’s happening with your body.
  * If it’s your first period, you can bet she’s gonna look after you, she won’t spare the gory details, but she’ll reassure you and make sure you’ve got everything you need.
  * If you’re older (age appropriate) Sadie would recommend making yourself orgasm to help deal with the pain. She’s been there, and she knows nothing she can suggest will make it completely better, but this is certainly a good way to help with the cramps and distract yourself.
  * She’d take you out on any little missions with her, to make you feel useful if you were feeling down about yourself.
  * The best pep talks you could wish for. “Kid come on now, lift up that chin, stand tall and proud, hell, I’ve been there, but look at me,” she’d quip at you and wink.
  * If you were dating Sadie or just super intimate, she’d let you curl up by her side and snuggle into her bosom for safety. She’d also volunteer to help you reach orgasm by lying next to you and telling you what to do with your hands, giving instructions and praise.



Javier

  * Javier would want to make you feel better, and would be annoyed at himself when things he does don’t work.
  * Instead of fishing (even though he loves it - fishing is more a thing you do with him when in a chirpier mood) or hunting, Javier would take you a short distance from the camp where the two of you would practise shooting bottles to distract you. You’d set up little competitions and small bets with each other and he’d help you improve your shot. 
  * He’d bring back gifts from missions outside the camp, whether it’s just flowers, interesting rock he’s found, candy (or even a new gun to play with) he’d want to make you smile.
  * He’d let you sit with him by the campfire at night, the two of you would talk in hushed voices and he’d sing for you so you could hum a melody along.
  * He’s good with his hands and knows how much tension you carry, how your shoulders and back sometimes ache around this time. So he’d offer to massage you and release some of that tension. “You’re so tense, come here, let me look after you.”
  * Whether you’re dating or just close friends, he’d be happy to let you lay down next to him, head rested on his chest while he holds you/gently strokes your belly (if you were happy for him to).
  * If you were dating Javier he’d definitely be on board for making you orgasm, like Sadie, he knows how this can help. This is something that would be reserved for his s/o as he sees it as an intimate act. It isn’t just sex, but helping the one he loves to feel good.
  * He would have no problems in touching you or making love to you despite the blood. Afterwards he’d go down to the lake/river etc. with you to bathe and clean up.



**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was really cathartic and helpful? Sometimes imagining these sort of situations is a really nice way to cope with physical or emotional pain. So I'm certain I'll be adding more chapters over the coming weeks.


End file.
